Many types of flash memory are known. Conventional flash memory technology is described in the following publications inter alia:    Paulo Cappelletti, Clara Golla, Piero Olivo, Enrico Zanoni, “Flash Memories”, Kluwer Academic Publishers, 1999    G. Campardo, R. Micheloni, D. Novosel, “CLSI-Design of Non-Volatile Memories”, Springer Berlin Heidelberg New York, 2005
The Lee metric is a known metric-based error correction encoder/decoder functionality.
Prior art technologies related to the present invention include:    [1] “Error Correction Coding Mathematical Methods and Algorithms”, Todd K. Moon, A JOHN WILEY & SONS, INC., 2005.    [2] “Introduction to Coding Theory”, Ron M. Roth, Cambridge University Press, 2006.    [3] “Algebraic Codes for Data Transmission”, Richard E. Blahut, Cambridge University Press, 2003.
References to square-bracketed numbers in the specification refer to the above documents.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.